


Torrent

by MarvelousEllenT



Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Buddies, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousEllenT/pseuds/MarvelousEllenT
Summary: Tom and Jake are buddies until they're not anymore.





	Torrent

Tom really couldn't explain his fixation. After Civil War, he got over being starstruck. Being thrown into a lengthy docket of A-listers shocked it all out of his system. 

Besides, the way he felt was different than that. Okay, yes, he had made it publicly clear that Jake was an idol of his, but he wasn't idolizing the guy. He was just really, really into him. 

Jake's one of those guys that never has much to say, but when he does it's something profound about the industry, politics, life in general. His presence demands attention but he himself rarely ever does. And not in that pretentious way that makes Tom gag more often than not in this line of business. 

And he was so easy to talk to, he didn't treat Tom like the new kid the way many of the Marvel crew liked to do. It was all in good fun, but working with Jake was much more laid-back. He never felt like he had to prove himself or over compensate. 

They had great chemistry, too. They were a lot alike in acting styles, even Jake himself told him so. Acting with him felt like making art, not like having artificial conversations.

Maybe his fixation wasn't so hard to explain. He had a big crush on Jake Gyllenhaal. 

He never really thought about getting with someone in the business. He kept his personal life on the low, not truly ready for his bisexuality to become a Thing. Plus, there was hardly any time. 

But for Jake... well he was one day into the press tour for Far From Home and already prepared to declare his love for him in front of anyone that would listen. 

It was kinda crazy how easily they got along. Jake texted him with an invite to the rooftop swim-up bar about an hour after they got back from the junket and it felt natural, like of course they'd hang out after spending all day working together.

He coiffed his hair a bit, picked out some slimmer-fitting swim trunks and a v-neck and headed up in the elevator. 

The sun was setting and everything was hazy and golden, including Jake with his slicked-back hair, scruffy beard, and miles of tan muscle. Tom lit up at the sight. Being able to speak with him candidly would be a relief, the lack of clothes was a big plus. 

He flexed his muscles as he pulled his shirt off and threw it down on a lounge chair, trying not to pay mind to the man speaking animatedly with the bartender, dripping with clear beads in the fading sun, water at his waist where he sat.

He dove in toward Jake and when he popped up, a little too close to his co-star's barstool, Jake didn't seem to mind at all.

"Buddy! Long day am I right?" Jake asked, toothy grin.

"It's only the first day, mate," Tom smiled back, and Jake faux-gagged. 

The thing with Jake was that he was kinda flirty, in a weird, self-deprecating way. Tom was never sure how to go about it, always just chuckled and blushed and played his little cheeky game. 

He really wanted Jake though, in such a strings-attached way. He wanted to learn everything about the man. He thought about having long talks in bed, nothing but moonlight shining in, bodies intertwined. It was a weird, hopeless ache he hadn't felt since his old high-school crush. 

So when Jake asked him how he looked so good wet, because he was ashamed of his "drenched roadkill" look, Tom thought he'd take the bait. 

"Are you kidding? Look at you, you look like a Disney prince," Tom gave him a pointed look-over and leaned in to nudge his side. 

Jake showed his dimples, which Tom was trained like Pavlov's dog to beam at. 

"I'm onto you Holland, brown noser," a side eye, "what are you drinking?"

They shared small stories over beers and ended the night in a heated debate about the upcoming Tony awards in the jacuzzi, Jake's arm draped behind Tom so that their sunkissed skin touched every once in a while. 

Most patrons had cleared out by the time Tom was bold/buzzed enough to lean back into Jake's arm and let himself curl up in his puppy dog eyes as he raved about Hadestown. 

"How could it not have lived up to your expectations? What kind of expectations do you have!?"

"I'm not saying it doesn't deserve the nods, okay? I just was expecting more, i don't know why. But I still stand with it." 

Watching Jake get frustrated was his new favorite thing. He tugged at his own hair dramatically and looked to the sky, then back at Tom. 

"You're insatiable," Jake mocked. 

Tom raised a brow. 

"Not true. Maybe you're... underwhelming," he teased, gasping as Jake rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea how overwhelming I can be," Jake said, jokingly, but they were both pretty giggly and Tom thought maybe he'd shoot his shot before they were kicked out for the night.

"Is that right?" Tom snuck a hand over to land on the older man's knee and slid it up to the hem of his trunks. 

He felt Jake freeze up but his face was intrigued. 

"You wanna head back down?" 

"Mm-hhhm," was all Tom could manage because he went full-on frog-mouth in disbelief. 

They nonchalantly exited the water and gathered their things, drying off efficiently enough before heading to the elevator. 

Tom was kinda freaking out. This is what he wanted- kinda? But he couldn't unload his sappy feelings now, right? Mood killer. 

Jake's soft voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No! Well, just... good nervous?" Tom nodded his head. 

Jake raised an eyebrow.

The elevator ride was way too quick, and Jake ushered him to his room with a hand on the small of his back. A quick key card tap and they were in, high ceilings, dim lighting, stark white accents. Jake beelined for the bathroom and told Tom to grab a water, get comfy. 

He doesn't know why he chose the sofa instead of the bed to settle down on. Maybe because he was afraid of moving too fast and ruining a friendship and his career. Maybe his small amount of experience with men intimidated him. He didnt have much time to dwell over it because Jake was back in a flash.

"Don't you miss cable?" Jake asked, sitting close to Tom and turning on the TV. Some cop show was on and that was good enough for the older man. 

"I so do, remember commercials? And waiting a week between episodes?" 

"They gave us an inch and we took a mile," Jake shook his head, and Tom let himself giggle with no regard. 

He was smitten. This could get ugly for him. Disquieting. 

Dispite his divided inner monologue he placed his hand on Jake's knee and turned away from the TV to look at him. To Tom's surprise he was met with a sugary sweet look, soft yet adamant. 

Tom's own demeanor relaxed and he found himself getting lost in pale blue eyes. The only things Tom could comprehend were the sound of his heartbeat in his ears and Jake's presence. Everything else could have vanished. He reached out to cup the older man's strong jaw and felt jolted when Jake leaned into it. 

"Kiss me?" Jake asked, voice as soft and quiet as a hummingbird. Tom wouldn't deny him if his life were on the line.

Their lips met in a warm and bristly tangle. Tom was delighted by the scratch of Jake's mustache on his own lips, wondered how good it would feel against his sensitive cock. 

The older man gripped Tom's hips underneath his slightly damp shirt. He sighed at Jake's warm fingers against his cool skin. 

It felt like the first warm rain of summer. Cleansing. And delightfully wet. Jake kissed like he'd been training his whole life for it. He used his whole body, cradled Tom with his hands, leaned into him and pulled away playfully, rubbed their thighs together. And his sounds, so deep and soft and genuine. 

Tom was pitching a serious tent in his swim trunks but his heart was pounding faster than it ever had. He was so into it. He was so into it that he was fully convinced he'd never really been into anyone else he'd gone to bed with. 

And then Jake was pulling away and Tom chased his lips until the older man chuckled. 

"C'mere," he mumbled, laying down on the couch.

Tom happily followed, straddling Jake and taking note of the bulge formed in the older man's trunks. 

"You're good with this, right?" Jake asked when Tom paused to admire the man under him. He looked sincere, brows stitched together. 

"So good with this," Tom smiled.

He swooped down to steal more kisses and purred when Jake shifted one thigh up to rub against his package. Jake's own hips were lifting and lowering slightly, seeking out friction on Tom's leg. 

The younger actor felt too hot in his skin all of a sudden, like it all was too much and not enough. His senses were overloaded. He'd fabricated this scenario tons of times in his head and it was everything he'd imagined but also a million times better. He pulled away and tore his shirt off and panted while Jake followed suit. 

"You're a masterpiece," the older man said, breathy and wondrous as his hands explored lean, pale muscle. It didn't help Tom with the whole feeling on fire situation. "Let me suck your dick."

Neither did that.

He was quick to rise and shed his trunks, now completely naked. Jake followed, and Tom only had a brief moment to ogle before large hands were guiding him back onto the couch, knees on either side of Jake's shoulders. 

This was new. He felt a little vulnerable, but it oozed away when Jake's hot mouth closed over the tip of his cock. 

"Christ, yes," Tom hissed, one hand gripping wet hair, the other shooting out for purchase on the arm of the couch. 

Jake's hands were kneading Tom's ass. His middle fingler just barely teased at his entrance and the younger man tensed for a millisecond. 

"That not good?" Jake pulled off immediately to ask, and Tom flushed an embarassed rosy color. 

"No! No, that's... that's good. I just, never have really... done more than, than that," he stumbled, turned on and nervous and eager and hopeful. 

Jake just grinned up at him, and Tom let his hand retreat from his hair to swipe a thumb over a precious dimple.

"Then we'll just stick with that for now?" 

"Yes please," Tom nodded animatedly, closing his eyes and gulping.

Jake went back to work and Tom knew that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the perfect warmth of his mouth for too long. Especially with the way his elder was teasing his hole with light strokes. 

And Jake was so indecent, drooling and moaning and using the hands on Tom's ass to guide him in deep and back out.

There was so much going on inside his mouth. He was suckling as Tom thrusted, tongue flicking the underside of his head like he knew it drove Tom wild. It felt like forever and no time at all before he could feel himself start to lose his grip.

"Fuck, Jake. It's too good, I- I can't," Tom pulled his generous length out and Jake looked so wrecked. His mouth was gaping, sloppy and shiny and red. His eyes were watery and he sniffed when he looked up at Tom, rough stubble brushing against his jerking cock.

"Overwhelming?" Jake smirked as he sat up, and Tom just wrestled him back down onto the sofa in response. 

There was the faintest hint of himself on Jake's tongue that sent a shudder through his body when they kissed. 

Jake squirmed himself back up into a sitting position and manhandled Tom into his lap. The ladder would be aggravated or impressed or a mix of the two, but all he could feel was their pricks knocking together between them. 

He heard Jake gasp and whisper a curse before he gripped them both in one big, soft hand and started stroking. 

"So good, want you so much," Jake breathed.

"Me too, please, want to see you cum," Tom grunted, and Jake wasted no time speeding up his strokes. 

They caught each other's lips again, more urgent this time. They nipped and tugged as Tom reached down to cover Jake's hand. 

It was so erotic, their cocks scalding hot in his grip, slick with Jake's spit. The friction was so new and different to what he was used to. His own member was long but thinner than Jake's. The tip of the older man's cock nudged right underneath Tom's glans. It felt better than Tom could ever explain. 

Their fingers intertwined and Jake's face moved to the crook of Tom's neck, sucking on the pale skin. He moaned, loud and unreserved for the first time that night. 

"That's it, let me hear you," Jake encouraged, hips bucking up into their hands. 

Tom was close, and told the older man so with a groan. Jake's free hand reached back to play with Tom's ass again. Just a few little circles around his entrance and Tom was shooting his load all over their hands and stomachs with a strung-out cry. 

Tom knocked Jake away as he became over-sensitive and took the older man into his hand. He went back to stroking him quick, twisting his wrist and whimpering as aftershocks coursed through him. 

Jake was thrusting up and digging his nails into any part of Tom's body he could reach. 

"Don't stop, don't-don't stop," was about all the warning Jake could muster before he came with a howl. He painted both of their torsos and slumped against the back of the couch, pulling Tom with him. 

They kissed more, a little lazy, and Tom couldn't wait to find out how many other ways they could make out. 

"Did that meet your expectations?" 

"Fuck you."

"Maybe next time you can?" 

"Next time?" Tom asked before he could think better of it. 

"I didn't mean- I just... first of all that was great, by the way," Jake smirked, "and we should do it more. I think so, anyway."

"Yeah, no, agreed. Ground-breaking, really," Tom joked. He was trying not to get nervous again, especially not while he was half in the other man's lap. 

"But maybe we can try and, see where things go with us, too? Is that lame to say? That was lame to say," Jake noddes in response to his own question, but Tom reassured him with firm lips to his own. 

"It was kinda lame to say, honestly. But I'll let it slide because I'd really like that." 

To much protest, Jake scooped up Tom in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. They were too wore out to do anything other than shower, leaning against each other and sharing little kisses until they were clean.

Jake produced two pairs of briefs once they dried off. After dressing they crawled under the heavy down comforter together, facing each other and tangling their limbs. Tom brushed away a few stray hairs that had wetly fallen against his elder's forehead. 

"So what, do you like me or something?" Tom asked with a cheeky grin. 

"You could say that," Jake smiled and let his hand explore Tom's back aimlessly. 

"I do. Too, I mean. You. I like you too," Tom tripped over his words. Jake kissed him again. These ones were soft little pecks, starting at his mouth and travelling the length of his jawline to his ear. 

"Go to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow," Jake mumbled, then turned and brought Tom's arm to drape across him, declaring little spoon for the night. 

The younger felt content as he closed his eyes and nosed at the nape of Jake's neck. Falling asleep was efortless.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving this open ended so when I get inspiration for these two I can pop back in.


End file.
